Zero summons a Zero
by DoorToThe
Summary: The year Yu spent in Inaba was exciting and unforgettable. Compared to what happened there, life in the city is just plain boring. Perhaps being summoned by a Zero to become a familiar will make things interesting. *Warning* Contains spoilers for Persona 4


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or Familiar of Zero or anything else besides this chapter and any future chapters to come**

**Author's Note: So here's my version of what would happen if Louise summoned Yu Narukami to be her familiar. Please let me know what you think about it and give constructive criticism. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!**

* * *

After returning to his home town, Yu Narukami had started to really miss the friends he made in Inaba. It had only been a week since he departed, but to him, it felt like a millennium. Yu and his friends had a very... interesting year, to say the least. Solving a murder mystery by diving into a world inside TVs really brought them together. Over the year that he spent in Inaba, Yu forged many unbreakable bonds, which gave him the strength to overcome his hardest challenge: killing a goddess.

Compared to that, life in the city was very boring, Yu thought to himself as he walked his usual path home after school. It was a long walk to the current Narukami residence; even the shortcuts he used to cut the time in half by going through alleys didn't make the trip feel any shorter. Yu didn't usually mind, since it gave him plent of time to think, but he was feeling more lonesome than usual today. Just as Yu was starting to miss his friends the most, he ran into something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What… what is this?"

In front of Yu was, what appeared to be, a magic circle a couple of feet ahead of him. The mysterious green circle – more of an oval really - was as tall as he was, and blocked his way forward. Yu felt a strange sensation coming from the magic circle, one he had felt before, but it was different this time.

"It seems like its calling me somehow, like the Velvet Room did," he thought aloud.

The Velvet Room was a mysterious plane of existence that Yu knew very little about. According to its residents it was a space that existed "between dream and reality, mind and matter." Regardless of how little he truly knew of its inner workings, the Velvet Room was one of the major assets Yu had access to over the past year, from enigmatic advice from its residents to the management of his personae.

When he received the key to the Velvet Room in the first place, he had experienced a similar feeling from their trademark blue door, as if the residents were quietly calling for him on the other side. This new green portal, in addition to that feeling, seemed to tug at Yu, almost like how had nearly been sucked into his TV in Inaba many months ago. There was no doubt about it; he was being summoned again. Although, just like the first time Yu went inside a TV, he had no idea as to where he would end up.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Yu said aloud as he reached towards the oval in front of him. He put his hand through the magic circle to get a feeling of what was beyond it, but what he felt surprised him. It was almost akin to having placed his hand underwater, though, strangely enough, his hand didn't feel wet. Aside from that, Yu couldn't feel anything else beyond the portal. His curiosity on the matter unfortunately got the better of him, as the portal sucked the rest of his body through, causing him to drop his school bag in surprise. Before his head got engulfed by the other side of the magic portal, Yu's last though was, "_Perhaps I should stop going into every single magical portal to another world I come across_."

* * *

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere had been waiting a long time for this day to arrive, the day when she would summon her familiar. She would finally prove to everyone that she wasn't a Zero by summoning by best familiar ever! At least that's what she hoped. After seeing her classmates summon salamanders, frogs, and even a dragon, Louise felt just a little bit discouraged. However, she wouldn't let that get to her, her pride as a Valliere would not let her down.

"And next, the final person is… Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!" announced her sensei.

Ignoring the jeering from her fellow classmates, Louise walked forward, took out her wand, and prepared to summon her familiar.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning… and bring forth my familiar!"

A cloud of smoke appeared as the summoning ritual was completed. Everyone stood in anticipation, waiting to see what Louise the Zero would summon as her familiar. Speculation of what Louise had summoned began to fill the air as her classmates guessed as to what she would summon. However, no one was able to guess that Louise would summon… a commoner?

* * *

What awaited Yu on the other side surprised him. It wasn't the fact that he had come out of the portal in a smoke-filled explosion, though, in retrospect, he really should've questioned why that was necessary. No, it was what he saw _after_ the smoke had cleared that did the trick. Yu found himself in an open field, surrounded by adolescents wearing what appeared to be school uniforms. These students were accompanied by a variety of strange creatures, not the least of which being a relatively-small blue dragon, a fire-breathing salamander-esque creature the size of a komodo dragon, and a large floating eyeball that reminded him of something from a Castlevania game. However, before he could think too much into his situation, Yu was brought out of his thoughts by a female student who was standing a couple of feet in front of him.

"Who… are you?" asked the student. She was short, with long pink hair and reddish eyes. Realizing that the best thing to do for now was play along with these abnormal conditions, he stood up, rubbed some of the dirt off of his clothes, and answered, "Yu Narukami." The girl's furious-sounding reaction to his answer caught him off guard.

"I'm not asking for your name!" replied the girl. "Why did a commoner… ? This can't be right…" Before the pinkette could finish her thought, she was interrupted by her peers, who promptly burst into laughter.

"What is that~? It's a commoner!"

"You summoned a common human?!"

"As expected from Louise the Zero!"

The girl turned bright-red with embarrassment before turning around, saying, "This thing can't _possibly_ be my familiar! This is a mistake; I just messed up a little!"

"_Commoner…? Thing…? I didn't just end up in another world, I'm in a whole other universe_," Yu thought to himself as the crowd became even more riled up further by the girl's response. However, the students were quickly silenced when a bald adult with a staff, most likely their sensei, began to speak.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" he said authoritatively, silencing the rowdy students instantly. The bald man then turned to the pink-haired student who had apparently summoned Yu; 'Louise' based on the guffawing of her peers. "Miss Valliere," he officially addressed her. Yu mentally filed away his current information on her name, 'Louise Valliere', for future reference.

"Mister Colbert, this has to be a mistake! Please, let me try the ritual again," she pleaded to the man, desperation evident in her voice.

"This is a holy ritual of summoning! You shall not be allowed to do it again; to do so would defile the tradition! Regardless of what you think, you have called him to service; therefore, he shall be your familiar. Please complete the ritual, Miss Valliere."

Louise, holding back tears, simply replied, "Yes sir," and turned to Yu cone again, giving him a hateful glare. "This is a once in-a-lifetime opportunity for a commoner like you… you had better be thankful."

Before Yu could figure out what she meant by that statement, Louise put her wand on his forehead and began to move closer to him as she started to chant, "Pentagon of the five elemental powers grant your blessings upon this creature, and bind it as my familiar."

By this point, Louise had silently urged Yu to lower himself to the level of her head, holding his uniform's lapel with her free hand. She was mere inches from Yu's face, and, being Yu Narukami – with the knowledge of a sage and the understanding of a saint – he was at least 90% certain of what was going to happen next. Louise proved his suspicions correct, as she closed her eyes and gave him a brief kiss, just barely touching their lips together.

As she pulled away from his face and walked away, Yu only had one question on his mind: "So, the others had to kiss their familiars too?"

"I GAVE YOU MY FIRST KISS AND _THAT'S_ ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!?" replied the frustrated pinkette. "I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO IT!"

"_First a magical portal shows up to take me to another world, then I apparently have to become this girl's familiar, which involves kissing for some unknown reason_," Yu thought to himself, "_What could possibly happen ne-" _Before Yu could finish his thought, he felt a burning sensation in his left hand, "What the-"

"Those are runes that are inscribed to mark you as a familiar," Louise explained.

Being hit by Agi spells, while fighting in a world inside TVs inhabited by otherworldly creatures created from the dark thoughts of humanity, had drastically increased Yu's pain tolerance, so he calmly waited for the burning to pass, and, in a couple of seconds, the unpleasant feeling subsided.

When he looked at his left hand, Yu saw several strange letters that had been burned into his skin, almost like a strange tattoo. The sensei from before – Mr. Colbert, if Yu remembered correctly – took his still-sensitive hand, examining the markings closely.

"Well done!" the teacher exclaimed. "Your 'servants' contract is now bound; it seems a very precise contract has been formed." Mr. Colbert took one more look at the runes before continuing his thought, "Hmm… Upon closer inspection, I must say, these are some very unique runes. I may have to study up on them… In any case, class dismissed!"

Having been dismissed by their teacher, most of the students promptly left to return to their dormitories. While some girls went up to Louise, presumably to mock her some more, Yu just stared at the runes on his hand for several seconds. After seeing the girls fly away, leaving only him and his new 'master' remaining on the field, Yu simply looked up and thought, "_Well I can't say weirder stuff hasn't happened to me…"_

And thus, Yu Narukami's life as a familiar began.


End file.
